


JavaCrucian Chants

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Filk, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Arabica Creed:</b><br/>It is by the Power of the Bean that<br/>the teeth acquire the stain;<br/>the hands acquire the tremors;<br/>the mind grows sharp;<br/>the Scholar awakens.<br/>It is by the Power of the Bean that the eye opens and life begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JavaCrucian Chants

### Coffee Chant

_Tune: Isis Astarte_

Latte, Espresso, Robusta, Cappuccin', Sumatran, Mocha, Arabica

### Made Of Water

_Tune: Born of Water_

Made of water  
Coffee's powerful  
Drinking, waking,  
We are...

Made of water  
Coffee's powerful  
Sharing caffeine  
We are...

### We All Worship the Black Bean

_Tune: We all Worship the Goddess_

We all worship the black bean  
Where there is coffee, there is life.  
With a drop of cream  
Welcome in the morning light.

### Drink And Wake

_Tune: Hoof and Horn_

Fill the cup; fill the cup  
Drink your coffee to wake up.

Drink and wake; drink and wake  
How much sugar do you take?

### Mocha Chant

_Tune: Safe within the Harbor_

Blacker than the night  
Sweet within the mocha  
Lightened by the cream,  
Strong as can be  
Blacker than the night  
Caffeinated chocolate  
Coffee with ~~power to heal~~ theobromine


End file.
